Kagome is Loved
by Harper Morgan
Summary: Kagome is at the young age of eighteen and is already on her way to a blooming modeling career. Inuyasha is her boyfriend of three years trying to cope with the difficulties Kagome's career brings to their relationship. One shot! Please read!


Ok I know I have uploaded this once before, but I noticed a lot of errors and so I went back and corrected them while I had some free time! if this is your first time reading this, enjoy! Read and review please!

**Warnings: drug content, references to abuse, sexual references, a drug scene, and Inuyasha's dirty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and do not profit from this story.**

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome from his seat in front of the runway. She was always reluctant on being a runway model, but she eventually caved to the director of the fashion show, Jakotsu, and agreed to do one show only. She figured it would help her model career as a whole. As Kagome finished posing at the end of the runway and headed to the back of the stage to get changed once more, Inuyasha wondered how an eighteen year old girl could become so popular seemingly overnight. She had always wanted to be a model and, other than being a little short for the average model, was perfect in every way for it. Kagome had dark brown, captivating eyes that you couldn't help but stare at as you passed by a magazine stand. Her hair had dark, cascading waves that reached the middle of her back. Each strand seemed to glow blue when the light hit it. With a slim waist, ample bust, and pale skin Kagome was the height of perfection.

However, despite being seemingly perfect, she was far from it. Kagome had problems with drugs and alcohol in the past, which Inuyasha helped her through and stayed with her till the end. Her mother was no help either. However many times Inuyasha would tell Kagome that she was gorgeous, her mother would always shoot her down by saying what a mistake she was and how she should have "aborted her ass" when she had the chance in high school. This lead to the drugs and alcohol.

The problem, for Inuyasha, was that Kagome was branded. No, not by a tattoo or a scar, but it was a mental and political claim. Koga, her manager, had claimed in front of an entire press conference that Kagome was his woman and no one would speak to her without speaking to him first. Quite frankly, Inuyasha hated the mangy wolf, and would have loved to have punched him in the face a thousand times over. But he couldn't. No matter how many times he would sneak out with Kagome to go find their own peace of heaven at his house, it was Koga she was always seen with. She hated it, but being with Koga furthered her career. She realized then that she was using Koga for her career, and she was using Inuyasha, just bit because she really did love him, to escape the unhappiness.

And that made her feel even worse.

* * *

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

* * *

Kagome placed a chaste kiss on Inuyasha's awaiting lips and crawled out of his bed reluctantly. It amazed her that no many how many times she had Inuyasha with her, she always wanted more of him. She felt like scum. He didn't deserve someone who couldn't truly be his, no matter how bad she wanted to be. It was never enough to just have a quick dinner, sex, then leave shortly after. Was her career as a model really worth this? Worth Inuyasha? She knew the answer to that: no. Her lover was her world, but her mother was her downfall. Kagome believed that the only reason she stayed in this business, besides loving her job, was to show her mother how worth it she was. Men around the world wanted her; women around the world wanted to be her. She would never have to resort to drugs or alcohol again to forget the pain. Inuyasha had showed her that.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as she dressed slowly, "why don't you stay this time?"

There it was; the inevitable question that her love asks every time.

"You know I can't baby. He's probably waiting for me right now."

Inuyasha let out a low growl, "That bastard doesn't even deserve you. Doesn't pay attention to you half the damn time. He only loves you for the money you bring him and the fame."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She knew that already. Had known that from the start. Letting a small smile graced her lips she leaned over the bed and kissed him quickly, "What if we grab lunch tomorrow?"

His eyes widened, "But I thought-"

"We can try, right?" Kagome cut him off.

Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin, "I love you."

"I love you too Inu. Always."

Damn. Why did that hurt so much?

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

* * *

A few days later, Inuyasha was starting to regret his decision of waiting out in the damn rain for that mangy wolf to leave her house. His silver hair stuck to his shirt, his bangs were plastered to his forehead, and his clothes hung to his body.

To put it plainly, he was damn miserable.

A silver ear pricked when he heard shouting from the inside, though he couldn't make out the words. Moments later, Koga came bounding out of the door, into his car, and sped off.

_Prick_, Inuyasha thought.

He waited a few more minutes to creep into the left open front door in case wolf-shit decided to come back. Once inside, he closed the wooden door quietly and slipped off his muddy boots. He didn't see Kagome in the living room or hallway, so he figured she was in her room.

Until he caught a familiar smell.

_Damn it_, he exclaimed in his thoughts.

Rushing into the kitchen, he found Kagome sitting on the counter beside the stove getting ready to light a joint. Not bothering to think about where she got it, he stomped towards her. If she noticed him, she didn't acknowledge it because she had lit the joint and was inhaling deeply.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He said frantically as he knocked the joint out of her hand and squashed it under his foot once it hit the floor. She looked up at him slowly. There were tears trailing down her cheeks, her usually perfect hair was knotted and flat. He opened her legs to stand between them and hugged her tightly to his wet body. "What happened to make you do this, koi?"

"I don't know where to start Inu..." Kagome trailed off and sobs rocked her body harder.

Simply holding her, Inuyasha let her cry it out as her ran a hand through her hair. Ten minutes later she stopped crying and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I just didn't want to deal with the pain so I just...thought I would..."

"You should have called me, not try and light up a joint, Kagome. I will always be here for you. Where the hell did you get the weed?"

"A drug-dealer Koga is friends with. We were at a party and-"

"Don't tell me you got it when you were with him!"

"Well...y-yeah..." Inuyasha growled, but dropped the subject. He didn't need to lose control with his love around.

"J-just help me forget for tonight Inu. Just for tonight."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said dumbly.

That's all her got out before Kagome started placing butterfly kisses on his neck. They were soft; Inuyasha couldn't help but close his eyes. He knew it was wrong. The pain was too great for her but oh, it just felt _so good_. Kagome tugged at his black, wet shirt, letting him know she wanted it off. You didn't have to tell Inuyasha twice. Peeling himself off her, he grabbed the ends of his shirt and threw it off his body. The wet material made a loud slap on the marble floor. He could see where the wetness of his shirt transferred to hers because of the triangle shape dark spot on her t-shirt. He could see her ample breasts through the thin material. Kagome traced her fingertips across his collar bones, over his chest, down his abs, to the silver hair below his belly button. Inuyasha knew where he hands were going.

And that's where it had to stop.

Using all his willpower, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome small hands in one of his big ones. He held them down on either side of her body, which made her struggle to get free.

She never was a fan of bondage.

"Kagome, stop struggling now. I want this as bad as you, but you are not in your right state of mind right now. You are too angry and hurt, and I vowed I would never again sleep with you under those conditions."

A deep frown crossed her features, and she pushed him away with her small feet, causing him to stumble back and let go of her hands. She jumped down from the counter and, with a glare, went upstairs to her room alone. Knowing he would be on the couch, he grabbed a pillow and sheet from a hall closet. Inuyasha never wanted to deny her anything, but this is how it would have to be.

Just for tonight.

* * *

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore'_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my doors always open_

_You come anytime you want_

* * *

Inuyasha glared at his TV screen. The news was raving about Kagome excellent job at the runway show and was showing an interview they had with her. In the left hand corner, you could see Koga's arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

An arm that should have been his.

He heard a knock at his door and, from the scent, knew it was Kagome. Quickly shutting the TV off, he threw an empty bag of chips away, along with his dirty clothes in his room. He threw open his door and smiled when he saw her.

She obviously just came from some sort of fancy event, because the red dress she had on stopped mid-thigh and was very form-fitting; her hair was done up in a neat bun, her make-up dark and perfect. Scanning over body, he saw bruises on her upper arms the shape of hands. Big hands. How long have those been there?

"Kagome what the fu-"

"I need you."

Call him a weak man, but that's all he needed to hear before he pulled her inside and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Come back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

* * *

Kagome heard footsteps approaching her red convertible that she sat in behind the building. Silently, she prayed they weren't Koga's. But as the steps got closer, the prickly feeling deep within her soul told her they were Inuyasha's.

Her mate's.

It was accident that they had mated that night; the feeling of lust and love had consumed them to the point of no turning back. She didn't regret it, but she also knew what this would mean for her and Koga.

Her car door opened and closed. For a few moments, neither she nor Inuyasha spoke a word, but he was never the patient type so he broke the silence.

"I haven't seen you in a week Kagome."

She simply nodded in reply.

"Do you know how much that hurts me? Physically? You should know because you should have felt it too! We are mated now Kagome and, however much you may not like that for your precious career, it changes things!" Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the dashboard.

Kagome flinched slightly at the gesture, "I don't regret it. I have always wanted to be your mate." She said softly.

"Then where have you been?!"

"I was finishing things with Koga, Inu. I had to make all the preparations to leave. I didn't have the strength before, but you mating me gave me that. I just told him, there in the restaurant. In a public place so he couldn't hurt me again when I threatened to leave him the first time. I told him about you, about us, and that I was leaving him. I'm not worried about my career as a model; someone else will hire me again. Hopefully before too long."

Inuyasha was baffled. He knew Kagome was always a strong woman, but her putting her career on the line? He felt a swell of pride in his chest for his mate. He couldn't help remember the bruises on her body the night they mated, and he placed tender kisses on each of them; willing them away. He remembered trailing kisses from her back, down her stomach, past her thighs, to her long legs. All the places that had bruises.

Taking her hand, he smiled at her, "I will always love you Kagome."

"And you will always be loved in return, mate."

* * *

_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_


End file.
